Brothers Conflict Ema's New sister
by Blacknebulastar
Summary: The brothers in the Asahina family finds themselves having more than one sister! They suddenly find themselves in a whole lot of chaos. What will happen? Love and romance will commence.
1. Prologue

**I don't own brothers conflict.**

**It is not really a chapter but it is a character bio for my OC's. So enjoy!**

Now let's meet some of Ema's sisters in this story...

Name: Emi

Age:20

Occupation: Actress

Appearance: Brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes. She wears a pink diamond tank top, a black jacket, brown combat boots and black leather pants.

Info: She is twins with Mai and she is claustrophobic.

Past: Emi ,Mai and Wakana's parents were caught in a car accident. They were put in a orphanage since that day. Then Ema's father found them and adopted them so that Ema will not feel lonely.

Name: Mai

Age: 20

Occupation: Actress

Appearance: Brown hair that is mid-back curled at the end, green eyes. She wears a blue tank top with a heart on it, wears a white skirt, red Mary Janes and black spectacles.

Info: She is twins with Emi, she is very kind and always like to put her sister, who sometimes speak inappropriately sometimes, in her place.

Past: Same as Emi

Name: Wakana

Age: 20

Occupation: Make-up Artist

Appearance: Long straight purple hair, two beauty marks near both of her eyes. She has blue eyes. She wears a striped dress in many colors, striped stockings and black Mary Janes.

Info: She is scared of heights. She is actually Emi and Mai's favorite and real cousin. She was born two months after Emi and Mai were born.

Name: Mikaru

Age:17

Occupation: Studying( but she is trying to become a language translator)

Appearance: Long silver hair with turquoise highlights, she has dark blue eyes, wears a grey sweater, a white and blue skirt and grey boots.

Past: Mikaru was abused by her father. She ran away and ended up in an orphanage where Ema's father adopted her.

Info: She likes flowers, especially Iris and the color silver/grey. She is quiet, but sometimes speaks her mind at times. You can always find her at the library studying.

Name: Hana

Age: 14

Occupation: Part-time studying, part-time idol

Appearance: Mid-back long black hair with pink highlights, has pink eyes, wears a pink top with a black lace ''jacket'' covering the top only, pink skirt rimmed with black lace, black and pink stripped stockings, black Mary Janes.

Past: Hana's parents died in an earthquake. So she was found by Ema's father and got adopted by him.

Info: Hana is a popular idol in Japan. She has over 1 million fans, however, she is allergic to strawberries.

**This all I have , sorry, maybe next time I put in a actual chapter. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own brothers conflict**

**I would like to shout out to Peacegirl16 for being the first person to review in my story.**

**If you want you can send me a Oc of your choice for it to be in the story. Now enough talk let's get into the program...**

**Chapter one**

It was the wedding day. Ema couldn't believe it. Time passed by for the girl as she awaits the arrival of four very special girls...

**At a different location**,

''Huh, are we there yet?'', ''Calm down Emi-onesan.'' The girl who was being scolded by slumped at her seat.'' But why Mai-chan must we go to father's wedding?'' came her distasteful remark. ''Because we have to meet Ema-chan a the wedding to congratulate him on his marriage and it would be rude to not go. Anyway I heard that we are going to have new step-brothers, I hope that they are not as troublesome as I think they are.'' 'New brothers eh, I wonder what will happen when we live in their house?' Emi thought to herself.

**After 10 minutes**,

''Wow that was slow!'', ''Only you can say that Emi.'' ''Hey Mikaru, Hana and Wakana. What are you doing standing down there.'' Mikaru slowly began to speak, ''Emi, we are not as noisy as you.'' ''Huh? Why are you guys like that? You hurt your elder sister feelings! How could you! Come and be happy you guys.'' Emi melodramatically announced. ''Hup. Only you can be so dramatic, Emi.'' As Emi walked through the front doors of the church. They were met with the sight of Ema rushing towards them.

**I am sorry about the short chapter, but the next chapter will be long I promise. Anyway, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 New beginnings

**I don't own Brothers conflict**

**Chapter 2**

''Everyone you could made it!'' Ema shouts. ''Who is that Ema-chan?'' A red hair lady questions. ''These are my sisters, Hikaru.'' ''Yay, I have more sisters to play with.'' a young school boy exclaims. ''Wataru!'' a brown hair man scolds the young boy. ''Oh isn't that sweet. By the way, who are you guys?'' Emi asks. The brown hair man speaks first, ''I am the eldest brother, Masaomi and I work as a kid doctor.'' Then a blonde hair guy with spectacles says,'' I am the second son, Ukyo and I am a lawyer.'' Another blond hair man dress in monk clothes starts flirting the sisters, ''Hello imouto-chans, I am Kaname, the third son and I am a monk. Come and see me if you want to hear some prayers.'' With that Kaname kiss all of the sisters' hands, except for Ema. Ukyo outrage by his brother's action pull Kaname's ear, ''No flirting with our sisters!'' , Ukyo says threatening. The next person speaking was the woman in the dress,'' Hello, I am the fourth son, my name is Hikaru and I work as a novelist.'' Hana who was standing nearby, cries out, ''You are a guy?!'' ''Yes, well Hikaru loves to cross-dress to get information out of people like criminals to get his ideas for the stories.'' Ukyo explains. The next man speaking to the sisters was a guy with white hair holding another man with black hair,'' Hello, I am Tsubaki, the fifth son and this is Azusa, the sixth son, we are identical twins. Let me give you a welcome hug.'' With that Tsubaki proceed to hug all the girls, however Azusa stops Tsubaki from hugging anybody. But Tsubaki already hug Emi, so Emi blush at the near contact . Tsubaki then crouch in pain at the beating from his brother.'' That hurts Azusa!'' Tsubaki whimpers. Azusa tells the sister that he and Tsubaki are both seiyuu* and they both want the sisters to take care of them. ''No problem!'' says Mai happily. A orange hair man beside the twins speaks out, ''My name is Natsume. I am the seventh son. I work as a game programmer.'' Tsubaki then points out that Natsume and the twins are actually triplets, but Natsume was born from a different egg. The next person to speak has a soft expression on his face, ''My name is Louis, it is nice to meet you. I am the eighth son. May I style your hair later? Cause I am a hairdresser and I find all of your hair very interesting.'' The next guy was a man who was looking shyly at the ground stammers, ''M...y... na...me is S...ub...aru .I... study at Meiji University and I am the ninth son.'' ''Hehe he is cute.'' Wakana thoughts to herself. A guy with grey-bluish hair greet us,'' Hello, I am the tenth son. My name is Iori and I am studying at Bright Centrair Private Acadamy.'' ''Nice to meet you Iori!'' With that Mikaru flash Iori the brightest smile possible. ''Thanks... Nice to meet you too.'' Iori blush at the warm and happy greeting. ''Well you would know me right?'' a red hair boy spoke. ''Nope we don't know you.'' Mikaru, Emi, Mai, Wakana and Hana chord together. ''Oh well, I am the eleventh son. My name is Yusuke and I am studying at the same school as Ema. Nice to meet you, Ema's sisters.'' Yusuke bows at his words. ''Nice to meet you to, Yusuke!'' Ema's sisters says together. ''Oh look what we have here this Baka here is trying to win over the sisters' hearts, but I am sure that you ladies will swoon over me, you do know who I am right?'' The sisters reply, ''We defiantly don't know you, who are you?'' The haughty man boasts,'' I am the great idol, Fuuto. THe twelfth son. I am surprised that you didn't hear about me.'' ''I am surprise you are a idol with that big ego of yours. You see I am also an idol and I heard about you, but compare to me, you are nothing!'' Hana screams into Fuuto's ear. ''Oh yeah!'' Fuuto screams. At this moment, Fuuto is boiling mad at Hana's insult. ''Ok you two can stop fighting now. Poor Wataru haven't have a chance to speak yet.'' Kaname interferes before things can get out of hand. The youngest brother then cries out, ''My name is Wataru. I am the thirteenth son and I am right now studying at elementary school. Please take care of me, One-chan.'' ''Now you have met all thirteen brothers.'' Tsubaki says grinning cheekily. All the brothers then shout out, ''Welcome to the Asahina Family!'' 'Wow!' Emi, Mai, Wakana, Hana and Mikaru thought, 'So this is our new family. I hope I have fun in this lively bunch of people.'

**seiyuu*= voice actor (male)**

**Well that is all for now, I am busy with school so I might not post that often. Anyway read and review!**

**Tsubaki and Azusa: Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 Love Triangles

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own brothers conflict**

**I am sorry if I didn't update very fast as I am very busy. So, the next chapter might be a bit late, but still look forward to it.**

**The next morning,**

Ema woke up really early and made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. At the kitchen, Ema saw Emi and Mai making breakfast together with Ukyo. Ema was stunned at the sight of both Emi and Mai covered with flour and Ukyo wearing a pink apron. Ema could only see Emi, Mai ,Ukyo and Yusuke at the dining area, the rest of the siblings were nowhere to be seen. 'To think about it today Wakana, Hana and Mikaru today went off early to do erands.' Ema thoughts to herself. ''Morning! Ema-chan, Mai-chan and Emi-chan.'' A cheerful voice woke Ema from her thoughts. ''Hello Tsubaki and Azusa. Did you get a nice sleep?'' Ema questions. ''Yes we did Ema-chan.'' Tsubaki replies. ''Ema-chan, Mai-chan, Emi-chan. Do you want to go and see me and Azusa's event about the new game?'' ''Ema, Mai and I will come with you!'' Ema shouts cheerfully. ''Ok let's all go after breakfast. Yusuke, you are going with us right?'' Tsubaki shouts with glee. With a pleading look from Ema, Yusuke agrees to go to the event.

**At the event,**

''So hello everyone. Me and Azusa here are promoting the new game, Panzer of the Dad. It is a very fun game, you guys should try it. I am voicing the role of Walter Schroif and Azusa is voicing the role of Michael Wittman. ''We welcome you to this event.'' ''Tsubaki really knows how to pump this crowd up,'' Ema thoughts to herself. 'Man, Tsubaki is such a show-off trying to get Ema's attention.' Yusuke thought to himself.

**After the event at the backstage room,**

''Good work everyone! Thanks for coming Ema, Mai and Emi.'' Azusa chirps in. Azusa hands a bottle of tea to Emi, Mai and Ema.'' I was cool, wasn't I?'' Tsubaki asks winking at Ema. Ema blush at the sudden wink. Emi immediately feels a pang of jealously at the sight. 'What is this feeling?' asks Emi to herself. ''Oi Tsubaki , I am here also!'' Yusuke shouts at Tsubaki. To which Tsubaki replies asking that Yusuke was still there. At this point, Yusuke was boiling mad. Ema asks Tsubaki and Azusa about the release date of the new game. Tsubaki then tells Ema that he will give her a copy of the game from Natsume's company. Emi who was at the point of extreme jealously tells the twins that she and Wakana would also like a copy of the game from Natsume as well. Azusa gives her a wink saying that he will do it for her. Emi without even noticing Azusa's wink, stares into space. Unfortunately, Mai saw the scene and just like Emi, she was jealous as well. Yusuke asks the twins about the upcoming audition that they have, Tsubaki not wanting Yusuke to spoil the surprise, covers Yusuke's mouth. Tsubaki revels the details of the anime that they are auditioning for, while Emi, Mai and Ema are silently cheering for the twin brothers.

**Time skip to at least 3 hours**

**Back at the apartments,**

After Emi went home with Ema as Mai had a new drama role that she had to go and act immediately after the event and Yusuke had to buy groceries for Ukyo. When they are coming back home, Ema found a package at the mailbox containing the zombie game from Natsume. Immediately, Emi takes the game from Ema and is walking to her room, that day's jealously stuck in her mind. At this moment, Tsubaki runs out of the elevator, leaving the girls stump about this scene. A few seconds later, Azusa also runs out of the elevator shouting Tsubaki's name. He asks the girls whether Tsuabki passed by. The girls point out that Tsubaki ran out a few second ago, to which Azusa is thankful for. So he thanks the girls and leaves, while giving Emi a wink. However, Emi is still clueless about Azusa's affection for her. ''I don't know what happened, but Ema you can play the game first, after that let Wakana play the game when she comes home.'' Emi commands Ema. With those words, Emi stalks back to her room.

**At Ema's room,**

Ema puts in the game into the console to begin playing. While Julie is chatting loudly, Ema is trying to concentrate on the game. Halfway through the game, Ema felt move by the voicing acting of Tsubaki and Azusa. ''Why am I so move by a zombie game?'' Ema asks herself out loud. ''This is truly the power of voice acting, being able to move the audience.'' Julie says to Ema. ''I wonder what is Emi's problem today? She is being mean to me and I didn't do anything to her.'' Ema questions Julie. To which Julie replies,'' Emi might be jealous of you for some reason.'' Ema immediately agrees with Julie.

**Time skip 1 hour later,**

Ema decided to meet up with Natsume to discuss about the game he gave her. ''Natsume, no matter what I do I can't seem to beat the desert level in the game.'' ''I see. Well thanks Ema for the feedback. If people like you who like to play games, can't defeat that level then we may need to change the game to meet the difficulty mark.'' Natsume then thanks Ema again and proceeds to walk out of the cafe that they were meeting in. Since it was cold at that time, Natsume gives Ema, his scarf to protect her from the cold and promptly make his way. Ema was shock speechless by his actions. With that she slowly turn around and walk back to the apartments.

**At the apartments,**

Ema finds Azusa sitting outside of the place near a big oak tree. ''Azusa-san? Are you alright?'' Ema questions Azusa. ''Don't worry I am alright. I am just thinking if it is possible to reject the main role that was supposed to be Tsubaki's role.'' Azusa worries. ''I think Azusa should accept the role as I like Azusa's voice and it is much better for that role than Tsubaki's voice. So, Azusa, I think you should take up that role.'' Ema explains. ''Azusa, I think that you should take up this role too.'' a familiar voice sounds. ''Tsubaki!'' Azusa exclaims. ''I think that you should take up the role, Azusa. You are much more suited for it than me. I came here to stop you for giving up, but it looks like someone has already done it. I will be and always be your number one fan, Azusa. So, please Azusa do this for me.'' Tsubaki pleads with Azusa. Seeing the look from his twin brother, Azusa agrees the role in the anime and walks back to the apartments to call his manager. ''Ema, when you said that you like Azusa's voice. Do you like my voice too?'' Tsubaki questions. To which Ema replies, ''Yes Tsubaki, yours and Azusa's voices are different. Your voice is also nice, but I thought that Azusa's voice suits that role better.'' Tsubaki smiles and pulls Ema to his chest. To Ema's surprise, he kisses her softly on the lips. ''Sorry if I kiss you. It's just that in order for a sad boy to be alright, he needs a kiss from a cute girl.'' Tsubaki apologizes. Tsubaki then kisses Ema again, except he kiss her more deeper compare to the last kiss. Unknowingly to those two, Emi was watching nearby. She was sadden and shock by the scene. However, this has not dampen her determination. Ema decides to fight against anyone who dares to steal her 'Tsubaki' 's heart. With that she quietly walks away, thinking of ways to make Tsubaki fall in love with her.

**Ok that is chapter 3. It will take a long time before I update so be patient. Wow a love triangle, there is going to be drama in the end. Will hearts break? Stay tune.**

**Emi and Mai: Blacknebularstar does not own Brothers Conflict, bye bye.**


End file.
